


my merman

by ozzy (apiocho)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Crying, Descent into Madness, Gore, Infection, M/M, Madness, Murder, Suffering, Worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiocho/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: Nagito finds a merman in the sewers. Inspired by the movie "Guinea Pig: Mermaid in a Manhole."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	my merman

Nagito's art studio was dimly lit, but he could see just fine. Blotting a shadow there, a highlight there, a stroke over there: the piece he was working on was almost complete. He tugged his free hand absently through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes, adding layers of color to his canvas the whole time. It was worth it; he could almost hear the hollow drip-drip-drip of the water scene he was creating, but the water wasn't the main focus. It was the discarded baby doll lying in the water, pink and naked, its plastic face screwed into an eternal wail, that was the subject of his painting.

Painting. That was all he had left these days. It took his mind off just how lonely he was. The brush in his hand began to tremble, so he set it down. He stood, thinking he'd finish his painting later. For now, it would be best for him to go to his happy place.

Nagito always took his sketchbook with him when he went to his happy place: there was always something interesting there for him to adapt into a painting, always some sort of inspiration, whether it be in the dripping water, the stained concrete walls, or the treasures he'd find floating around in the murky stream that ran through it. His heart broke into a sprint thinking about it. He made his way down the stairs and through the entryway of his small apartment at a slight run, shoving his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and pulling his front door open in one motion.

Once he was outside, his actions were calmer. Perhaps it was the fresh air that slowed him into a walk- in any case, he closed the front door behind him much mire slowly than he'd opened it. As he came down the walk, he passed his neighbors.

Souda waved. "Wotcher, Komaeda!"

"Good day, isn't it, Komaeda?" Hanamura said, giving him a slight bow.

"Hello, Souda. Hello, Hanamura," Nagito murmured politely to each in turn. He gave it very little thought. "Excuse me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

He left at a brisk walk, sketchbook held tight under his arm, feeling two pairs of eyes boring curiously into his back.

* * *

Teruteru and Kazuichi watched Komaeda hurry off, then turn a corner. It was something he did almost every day now, they'd come to notice.

Eventually Teruteru said, "He's always been a little odd, don't you think?"

Kazuichi nodded. "Yeah. Seems like it's gotten way worse recently, though."

"It is a shame." Teruteru shook his head. "Ever since he lost his boyfriend, he just seems so... out of it. It would be best if he got over it and got laid, would you agree?"

"Where does he go, anyway?" Kazuichi pondered. "I've always thought of following him, just to see where exactly he goes."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That's pretty creepy, even for my standards."

Kazuichi sighed. "I know. That's why I never did it."

"Whatever, it's none of our business," Teruteru said with finality. "I'm making salmon for dinner. Does that sound good to you?"


End file.
